Bloody Vengence
by Skidoodlezz5
Summary: When "The Noob"  a Runescape/Doom fan  and Bobba, two outcasts from their high school, get revenge on a bully and his group of friends, it turns from some pranks to murder
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a noob. He was so nooby. He couldn't  
>win one game of fist of guthix if he tried. Probably. But he thought he wasn't<br>a noob. His favorite game was runescape. He loved runescape. He thought it was  
>the best game ever. He lived runescape. He was very social. He was friends with<br>famous people. But he was never really pro. He played the game for fun. He used  
>the skills very little. Every once in a while, he would yell something like<br>,"Yes! Level six mining!" He was nooby, but he had goals and a house. But  
>in real life? He wasn't social at all. He had two best friends. Bob Saget (his<br>dog) and his friend Bobba. They were very unpopular with the crowd. But they  
>had been planning something big. Vengeance! For every time Dylan C had called<br>them both faggots. For every time Dylan and his group of assholes had harassed  
>Bobba and the noob. No, it wasn't a school shooting. But it involved fireworks<br>and rotten perishables. The plan was to gas them out of there. Bobba had made  
>homemade tear gas. The noob had a considerable amount of fireworks, including<br>military smoke grenades he got in a stand in Pittston. Dylan C would then run  
>out, gasping for air. Bobba and the noob (wearing gas masks) would then throw rotten<br>eggs at him. Bobba would come up from behind a knock him out. Finally, for the  
>cherry on top, the noob would draw a gigantic erect penis on his face. That was<br>how the plan was going to go down. Unfortunately, they went a bit too far.  
>After they did the plan and drove away like a flaming bat in a volcano, they<br>both got drunk. "Hey Bobba, let's kill Dylan! We go into his apartment, place a  
>trip wire on his door, which makes a gun shoot! What do you think?" Bobba was completely<br>mortified. "What the fuck dude? We only make things even! He harasses us, we  
>harass him. He assaults us, we assault him! Get a hit man to do your dirty work<br>for you!" **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who will the noob hire?

Authors Note: If I have any fans, thank you for waiting for my shitty series to continue. As I can see, this is actually the first doom runescape crossover. I'm might post this story on a different website. I might even change the type of fan fiction to Harry Potter/Naruto (the two biggest fanfic genres). Whatever I do, I hope any of you people who read the first chapters, enjoy this one.

-STORY-DIVIDER-STORY-DIVIDER-

The noob woke up the next day. He realized that it was Saturday. His step-parents were in Aruba for their 2nd honeymoon. He started off the day by taking a shower. When he finished he felt satisfied. He wanted to call Bobba, to apologize for having such weird behavior after the big prank. But something was keeping the noob away from that subject. So he did what he felt was good for them. He acted normal. Bobba didn't talk about the night before either. So they decided to go to Brown's Gym to exercise. At the end of the day, they played some Twisted Metal Black. All of the sudden, the noob paused the game. He decided he'd use his actual name. For the noob's name was not the noob, it was Jason. "Bobba, what the hell are we doing?" Jason was angry. "Why the hell are we sitting here, acting like normal kids? We're supposed to be fucking shit up, like we used to!" Bobba was surprised. "Let's go do something! Fuck, I don't care if we get in trouble; I've learned this from my original parents." Bobba knew what Jason was talking about. Jason was molested and beaten when he was a kid. When he was 12, he was sitting down, playing some Quake 2. When his father came, he was breathing heavily, with his dad's cum dribbling down his cock. For the sake of your physical health, I won't describe the molestation, because I'm not a pedobear. But when he saw his mom, he saw a horrific sight of shit, semen, blood, brains, and organs on her. Jason felt an incredibly strong rage as he saw the bloody crowbar right next to his mom. He took it and ran to his father and bludgeoned him with it, not stopping for two hours. When the police came, Jason had so much blood on him, he looked like he ate his father. But that's because he did.


End file.
